


Не поладим

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Durarara!!, Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, Gen, АУ, ООС, Юмор, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изая Орихара, все хорошо просчитал. Сегодняшний день был идеален для призыва сильного и послушного Слуги. Слуга оказался сильным, но послушным быть не собирался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не поладим

Черное небо осветила вспышка молнии. Тучи плотные, тяжелые, вот-вот хлынет ливень. Изая вытер выступающий со лба пот. Духота, что преследовала его днем, никуда не делась, она наваливалась сверху, давила.

Прижаться бы к остывшей земле, а лучше найти речку и искупаться. Мысль не давала покоя, но на это не было времени.

Он, Орихара Изая, маг в третьем поколении, все хорошо просчитал. Сегодняшний день был идеален для призыва сильного и послушного Слуги. К этому серьезному шагу он подошел с особой ответственностью: перечитал множество книг в закрытом секторе библиотеке, куда сложно получить допуск, нашел и выкупил реликвию, просчитал множество вариантов места и времени призыва, прежде чем отыскал это, с наибольшей вероятностью успеха, приготовил все необходимое для обряда и нашел жертву. Изая постоянно напоминал себе, что ошибка при призыве может стоить ему жизни, а обезумевший Слуга легко может убить призвавшего его Мастера, не подчинившись чужой воле. С другой стороны, ему нужен был достаточно сильный и умелый сторонник, чтобы выжить и выиграть Войну Святого Грааля.

«Говорят, что Слуги подбираются по подобию Мастера. Думаю, мне подойдет Ассасин или Кастер, хоть я не против Арчера или Сейбер», — усмехнулся своим мыслям Изая.

Грянул гром. Он, глухо рокоча, расползался по мрачному небу. Новая вспышка молнии на мгновение раскрасила тучи светлыми пятнами. Изая обернулся. Его беспокоило, успеет ли он закончить до начала дождя? Привязанный к дереву фонарик, покачиваясь, освещал на земле разраставшийся круг призыва. Острием семейного кинжала Изая старательно выводил линии пиктограммы, в точности как на изображении в книге. Внешний контур замкнулся. Работа была завершена. Изая аккуратно достал реликвию, впервые ее распечатал. От увиденного катализатора, улыбка покинула его лицо. Черная потрепанная тряпка, когда-то служившая галстуком-бабочкой.

— Это что, шутка? — не понял Изая, рассматривая обертку. Да нет. Печать и подпись главы Гильдии магов были подлинными, значит, все верно. Как ни печально, это и вправду было реликвией.

«Что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет».

Он положил реликвию в круг. Бросив в его центр обезглавленную тушку гуся, Изая принялся читать заклинание. Ровно три раза, как говорилось в книге. Быстрым движением порезал себе палец. Пары капель его крови для окончания призыва было вполне достаточно.

В следующий момент кровь птицы словно ожила и стремительно растеклась по вырезанным линиям пиктограммы, расползаясь и точно повторяя очертания круга. Изая ждал, затаив дыхание, его сердце бешено билось в предвкушении. Ожидание появления Слуги, его личного подопечного, с которым им предстояло пережить эту битву, с каждой секундой становилось невыносимее, с тех пор как круг озарил яркий свет, от которого резало в глазах. Изая отвернулся, заслонившись от него рукой. Свет потускнел. Повернувшись назад, Изая думал, что не удивится, кого бы там ни увидел. Его переполняла радость, как ребенка, который получил новую игрушку. Он ошибся. Он не ожидал, увидеть его в роли своего Слуги.

«Что за фигня? Откуда тут бармен? Я призвал обычного человека?» — слишком многое было Изае непонятно. Впрочем, как и появившемуся.

— Кто ты? — недовольно спросил тот, посмотрев на Изаю.  
— Орихара Изая — тот, кто призвал тебя в этот мир.  
— Меня призвала какая-то «Блоха»? Ты шутишь, что ли? — призванный с презрением фыркнул, привычным движением доставая из кармана брюк пачку сигарет и закуривая.  
— Какая-то? Как ты говоришь со своим Мастером? — с вызовом бросил Изая, оголяя плечо. — Видишь? Это командные заклинания, символизирующие, что ты подчиняешь мне. Назовись.  
— Хэйваджима Шизуо, тот, кто сломает тебе челюсть, если и дальше будешь действовать на нервы, — представился он, выдыхая сигаретный дым.

Изая подавил смешок.

— Ты сломаешь мне челюсть? Не смеши меня, что ты можешь сделать магу? У тебя даже оружия нет. И в чем твоя сила, Шизу-чан? — ядовито поинтересовался Изая. Злость внутри кипела. Как он мог так провалиться и призвать невесть кого? Да еще смеющего смотреть на него, как на пустое место?  
— Не коверкай мое имя, мелочь! Силу значит, тебе свою показать? — разошелся Шизуо, сломав недокуренную сигарету. Он шагнул к ближайшему дереву и с легкостью вырвал его с корнем.

Дерево пролетело мимо. Изая едва успел отскочить.

«Берсерк? Как так получилось? По моим подсчетам, этот класс мне никак не должен был выпасть, — он судорожно пытался сообразить. — Поменять слугу точно не получится».

— В прятки играешь? — Шизуо вырвал следующее дерево, запустив его в Изаю, а тот в очередной раз поблагодарил свою проворность, успев увернуться в последний момент. — Хватит прыгать блохой!  
— Я, по-твоему, на самоубийцу похож, чтобы столбом стоять? — наиграно обиделся Изая, выглядывая из-за ствола дерева.  
— Сказал бы я, на кого ты похож, — бросил ему Шизуо, направившись к следующему «снаряду». Новый раскат грома сопроводил внезапно начавшийся ливень.  
— Все же пошел…

Изая накинул на голову капюшон. Одежда быстро намокла. Нужно было скорее вернуться в квартиру, погреться и лечь спать — день выдался тяжелым. Природный холодный душ быстро остудил Шизуо.

— Если ты остыл, то пошли домой, холодно.  
— Ладно, — согласившись, буркнул Шизуо, идя за ним следом.  
— Наконец-то добрались, — выдохнул Изая, переступив порог своей квартиры. Скинув мокрые вещи, он быстро скрылся в ванной: не мешало бы понежиться в горячей воде. После, натянув халат, он осторожно вышел в комнату. Шизуо стоял голым около шкафа, высматривая себе что-нибудь из одежды.  
— У тебя все такое маленькое? — обернувшись, недовольно спросил он.  
— С чего бы мне покупать вещи на несколько размеров больше? — поинтересовался Изая. — И почему ты голый?  
— Противно быть в мокрой одежде, — ответил Шизуо таким тоном, как будто это само собой разумеющее.  
— Почему ты вообще все еще в этой форме? Ты же мог перейти в духовную форму? — спросил Изая.  
— Мне в ней комфортнее, — пожал плечами Шизуо.  
— Ладно, иди в ванну погрейся, раз ты собираешься остаться в этой форме, — посоветовал Изая, указав на дверь. Встретив недоверчивый взгляд Шизуо, он продолжил: — Я что-нибудь поищу для тебя из одежды.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Шизуо и с таким видом, словно сделал ему одолжение, пошел к указанной двери.  
— Как Слуга может так нагло себе вести? — фыркнул себе под нос Изая. Он нашел новую футболку, единственную, что он купил на пару размеров больше из-за понравившегося дизайна.

Ему она была велика, а вот на Шизуо бы налезла. Свободные шорты могли сгодиться на первое время. Завтра придется идти с ним в магазин и купить что-нибудь по размеру.

Никогда бы не подумал, что будет тратиться на Слугу.

— Вот, наденешь, — Изая положил вещи на край стиральной машинки.  
— А больше ничего не нашлось? — недовольно спросил Шизуо, когда вышел одетым, с раздражением рассматривая себя.  
— Бери, что есть, или ходи голый, — сухо обронил Изая.  
— Мне нужна нормальная одежда, раз моя форма сохнет, — нахмурился Шизуо, принимаясь сушить волосы полотенцем.  
— Почему ты вообще в этой униформе? У тебя, что, нет боевого перевоплощения? — поинтересовался Изая, делая пометки у себя в телефоне.  
— Потому что я работаю барменом. Дерусь, в чем придется, — хмыкнул Шизуо, осматривая небольшую квартиру: вдвоем тут определенно будет тесно. Внимание Шизуо привлек холодильник.  
— Круто. Я призвал бармена. Как такое вообще возможно, — обречено вздохнул Изая, наблюдая за тем, как Шизуо инспектирует содержимое холодильника. — Что ищешь?  
— Молоко. У тебя нет молока? — удивился тот.  
— Нет, я его не люблю, — ответил Изая.  
— Поэтому ты такой мелкий, — сделал выводы Шизуо. — Мне нужно молоко, я его пью по три раза в день.  
— Это все предрассудки, — покачал головой Изая. — Если я куплю тебе молоко, ты будешь меня слушаться?  
— Нет, но хотя бы не выкину тебя в окно, — оскалился Шизуо, вернувшись к дивану.  
— Откуда ты такой только взялся? — задумчиво спросил Изая. Ему не хотелось тратить командные заклинания на ерунду.  
— Из Икебукуро.  
— Это был риторический вопрос, — Изая устало осмотрел своего Слугу. В принципе, если он сможет с ним поладить, то битва, может быть, и не будет проиграна. Берсерки выносливы и сильны, просто так их не убьешь. — Ладно, завтра мы сходим в магазин, купишь себе одежду и молоко.  
— И сигареты, — добавил Шизуо.  
— И сигареты, — согласился Изая. — Завтра поговорим о нашей стратегии и о том, что я знаю о других Слугах и Мастерах. Будешь на них спускать свою раздражительность.  
— Хорошо, я дам тебе шанс. Покажешь, насколько ты достоин зваться моим Мастером, — хмыкнул Шизуо, занимая диван.

«Не поладим. Определенно. Я уже его ненавижу», — сделал вывод Изая, ложась спать на свою кровать.


End file.
